Digital signage systems may be used to present information to viewers in a variety of public places, such as shopping malls, retail stores, airports, and other locations. In contrast to traditional printed signs, digital signage may be configured to display dynamic content, which may be updated relatively frequently to provide current and relevant information to viewers. Over the past several years, digital signage has continued to grow in popularity due in part to its inherent flexibility, versatility, and effectiveness in communicating a desired message to viewers.